Inevitable
by Paige242
Summary: “She wished that things were simpler…that Richard was Jason’s father, and that the three of them could carry on with the life they had established these past five years. But she couldn’t live a lie….” Post Superman Returns
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first attempt at Superman fan fiction. I'm not a comic book reader, but I've seen the first two movies, Smallville and Lois and Clark (way back in the day). I think I know a decent amount about the characters and the situations, and after seeing Superman Returns I just HAD to write my version of the Lois-Richard-Superman issue and the fantastic Jason situation (best plot twist ever).

**Important Note**- I'm going to try to make this story work with Superman II the best that I can. It was a little unclear what Lois remembered in Superman Returns…as far as this story is concerned, she didn't remember that much until the boat incident.

Hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inevitable**- Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday morning, and the three residents of the White-Lane household were gathered around the table for their usual Sunday breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. The food had been prepared just as it was every week, and it was now sitting before each of them waiting to be devoured. This was usually a time of happy conversation and quality family time; Jason would talk about his week at school, they would discuss their plans for the day, Richard would share a story about some far off land he had seen in his travels…

But this week, something was different.

Instead of smiles and laughter there was tension and grim faces. Jason was distractedly picking at his food, Lois- with a pale face and dark circles around her eyes- was starring off into the distance, and Richard was glancing back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Lois? Are you alright?" Richard asked, his voice cutting through the silence that had filled the room. "Are you getting sick? I can cancel my trip and…"

Lois shook her head slowly. "No, don't be silly." She replied, pasting a forced smile on her face. "I'm fine. And besides, your uncle will blow his top if you don't get down to Paris for that exclusive interview."

Richard looked unconvinced, but decided it was best not to push the issue further. Lois had been acting strange all week, ever since the incident on 'The Gertrude', and questioning her about it only seemed to upset her even more. He had tried to get her to discuss the situation- tried to figure out what had happened to her and Jason before he had found them in the storage room- but she had refused to say anything about it. He had given up on asking now, but he knew that whatever had occurred had had a negative impact on his fiancée and son.

"Alright." He sighed, picking up his fork and digging into his scrambled eggs. "But don't hesitate to call me if you need me to come back."

Lois nodded again before starring back down at her untouched plate of food. She didn't feel like eating. She had barely eaten all week.

She had barely slept either.

No matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to let her stop mulling over the events of the past few weeks. She had spent each night since her confrontation with Lex Luthor starring up at the dark ceiling and thinking about the entire messed up situation. The moment that Jason, her fragile sweet little boy, had shoved a grand piano across the room in an amazing display of strength, fragmented and often startling memories had begun to return.

Niagra Falls…Clark…the fire…Superman…that night…

She could only remember bits and pieces at first, but she had now managed to put them together into one coherent, albeit still somewhat hazy, narrative.

She remembered that she and Clark had been assigned to cover a hotel scandal up in Canada and, after voicing her suspicions about his true identity, a moment of clumsiness had made Clark unable to deny that he- the bumbling, shy reporter from Smallville- was also the handsome man of steel who had captured her heart. She has professed her love and they had shared a night of intense, marvelous passion before his sense of duty and his desire to find his true home had taken him away from her.

Lois could not, much to her frustration, remember why she had forgotten about that shocking and wonderful night…but she was absolutely certain that Clark Kent was Superman, and that he was Jason's biological father.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had always suspected that Jason wasn't really Richard's son. She had met Richard soon after Superman's disappearance, but the time between their first night together and Jason's birth was still somewhat off. He had never seemed to think much of it, and she had never brought the issue up- but a part of her knew that something wasn't right.

She had never told a soul, but sometimes, when she stared into her son's pure blue eyes, she was struck with images of her caped hero- her first true love.

A part of her had always known…

"Mommy," Jason began, those perfect eyes- _his_ eyes- starring up at her. "I'm done. Can I go play now?"

"Yes, of course." She replied as she tenderly pulled him over and placed a kiss on top of his dark hair. He gave her a brief smile and ran off into the other room.

"I suppose I should pack." Richard muttered, also getting up from his seat. "My flight leaves in a few hours."

Lois nodded. "Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No. You should rest. I'll call a cab."

With a quiet sigh, Richard placed his dishes in the sink and began to head towards the stairway. As he placed his foot on the first stair, he turned and looked back into the dining room where Lois, still pale and troubled, remained seated in her chair.

"I love you." He said, gazing into her serious brown eyes.

Lois attempted to smile, but found it nearly impossible.

"I love you too." She whispered, trying to ignore the lump building in her throat.

_And I wish that I didn't have to break your heart… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that day…**

Lois stood near the living room window and watched Richard climb into the cab that had arrived to take him to the airport. She felt as if some of the weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she needed this.

She needed time away from him…time to sort things out.

Despite her exhaustion, Lois planned to take advantage of Richard's three day absence. She had been thinking about it for the past few days, and she had decided that it was time for her and Superman to have a talk- a _real_ talk, not just a few wistful sentences exchanged in the dead of night.

She had taken the week off work (much to Perry's annoyance) and she had not yet mustered up the courage to confront Clark and tell him what she knew. But she would call him tonight…and tomorrow, they would sort things out. She couldn't struggle by herself any longer.

The first few notes of 'Heart and Soul' rang out from behind her, and Lois turned to see her son starring contemplatively down at his keyboard. She could tell that he still had a lot of questions- she had been avoiding them all week. The other day, he had asked her about the green rock on the ship- he said it made him feel sick, and he asked if she had felt sick too. It had taken every ounce of her strength for her not tell him the truth, and she had choked out some excuse about waves and seasickness.

With a quiet sigh, Lois took a few steps and let herself fall into the comforting softness of the couch. She watched her son play a few more notes.

He was so perfect…so innocent…

She wished, more then anything, that he didn't have to be caught up in the middle of all this. She wished that things were simpler…that Richard was his father, and that the three of them could carry on with the life they had established these past five years.

But she couldn't live a lie.

She couldn't avoid the questions forever…

As the piano incident had demonstrated Jason had inherited at least some of his father's abilities and as he grew up he would want to know more about it- about who he was. The truth would inevitably have to come out, and Lois knew that it would be better to embrace it sooner rather then later. The longer she led Richard on, the more painful the truth would be. Richard had to know- he deserved to, after all that he had done for them. And Jason…Jason would have to know too. Maybe not all at once, but eventually…

"Mommy?"

Her sons questioning voice broke Lois away from her thoughts and she turned to look into his serious blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad person? Is that why you're sad?"

Lois' heart sank as she started down at her sweet little boy. She could see the pain in his face, and within seconds she was fairly certain she knew what had prompted the question.

"Of course not! You're not a bad person." She said, desperately trying to hide the quiver in her voice. "What makes you say that?"

He glanced down at the keyboard for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes once again.

"On the boat…" he began, blinking several times as if fighting back tears. "I don't know how I did it…but I was so scared that the mean man was going to hurt you that I…"

"I know." Lois cut in, not wanting to hear the events retold. She had replayed the incident countless times in her head already.

"But what you did was brave, not bad." She continued gently as she pushed herself off the couch and knelt in front of the distressed little boy. "You saved me. You're my hero."

A spark flashed in Jason's eyes and a small but noticeable smile touched the corners of his lips. "Not really." He muttered, avoiding her gaze by looking back down at the keyboard. "Not like Superman."

Lois gave him a small smile and gently brushed his dark hair away from his eyes. "You did exactly what Superman would have done if he had been there." She whispered, a mixture of pride and worry welling up inside of her. "You remind me of him. So much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jason smiled. "Do you think we'll get to see him again soon?"

"Yes." She replied "Very soon."

The boy smiled again, his previous worries forgotten and his mind filled with thoughts of the caped hero.

Lois planted a soft kiss on his cheek and rose from her spot on the floor.

She knew that she had to tell him.

But she also knew that she couldn't do it alone…

"I'm going to go make a phone call now." She stated, looking back at her son. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Jason gave a slight nod, and the woman began to head for the stairs. Her body was weak and shaking, but her determination was strong.

She was going to call Cark Kent.

She was going to sort everything out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N** So there you have it. Hope it was aright. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

I decided to have Lois remember Superman's identity because a) If she remembered the night with superman, she would remember that too and b) I don't want the story to be about that- that's a whole other can of worms.

Next time (if you like it that is…): Clark's thoughts, the phone call, and the discussion…


	2. Chapter 2

Superman (or Clark Kent as he preferred to be called) hovered high above the bustling city of Metropolis, watching Earth's yellow sun sink slowly down into the horizon. He had been up there for several hours in an attempt to distance himself from the chaos down below. He needed time alone- time to think about all that had gone on since his return to the planet he loved so deeply.

The planet that always had been, and always would be, his true home.

He had expected that, after five years in the solitude of outer space, his first few weeks back on earth would feel somewhat overwhelming…but he never could have anticipated just _how_ overwhelming they would turn out to be.

The day after his arrival he had been catapulted back into the public eye and, more importantly, back into the life of Lois Lane.

He had saved her life in a dramatic display of strength and agility, and the moment that his eyes locked with hers inside the rescued plane, his heart once again felt complete. He had realized that this was truly where he was meant to be…

Unfortunately, the excitement of seeing her had quickly been overshadowed by the shock of finding out that she had a fiancée…and a son. Clark had been filled with such anger after this revelation- he was angry at her for moving on, angry at Richard for taking his place and, most of all, angry at himself for letting it all happen. He knew now that leaving had been a mistake. He had wasted all of that time searching for a home that had never existed, and had lost his one chance at happiness in the process.

Lex Luthor's attempt to build a new continent using Kryptonian technology had provided a temporary distraction from the emotional mess Clark had found himself in. After a rather heated encounter with the deranged billionaire he managed to remove the infected land mass from earth and had ended up in a kryptonite induced coma.

Although he had shown no outward signs of alertness, he could remember bits and pieces from his days in the hospital…the doctors attempting to revive him…a various nurses checking in…noise from the crowd gathered outside…and Lois.

Lois had come, and had whispered four words that he would never forget…four words that had changed his life forever…

"_Jason is your son."_

That simple sentence had stirred emotions deep inside of him, and within minutes he had managed to overcome the physical pain that had been keeping him immobile. As soon as he found himself able, he had burst out of the hospital and flown high up into space, suddenly strengthened by happiness and pride.

He had lost Lois to another man…he had lost his chance to be with her…but Jason- the beautiful little boy that everyone assumed to be Richard's- was _his_.

_He_ was a father.

And suddenly, nothing else mattered.

He had gone to see the boy later that night. Jason was already asleep, the light of the moon shining down on his cherubic face. Clark had stood in silence, starring at his beautiful son, and trying to let the reality of the situation sink in. He had never expected to be a father. He didn't even think it was possible…and yet, there was Jason, a perfect mix of himself and the woman he loved.

Looking back, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it sooner.

His heart swelling with emotion, he had moved towards the bed and sat down at his son's side. As he continued to gaze down at the boy, Clark had been struck with the urge to recite the words his own father had once said to him, and as he did he felt a hint of sadness forming inside of him.

He was thrilled that he was no longer the last son of Krypton- that there was finally someone else who would understand- but he knew that his son was destined to live a life full of struggle. Because of him, Jason was different, and Clark hoped that he could provide his son with enough guidance to deal with the problems he would inevitably face.

Clark hadn't spoken to Lois or Jason since that night. He and Lois had agreed to talk, but the opportunity had not yet arisen, and he was reluctant to confront her. She had taken the week off work, and he knew that she must be going through a lot right now. He wanted to be there for her, but he knew that he had given up his place at her side five years ago. Richard was the one she would turn to now- and Clark had no right to interfere.

He couldn't expect her to welcome him back into her life after so long, but he did hope that they could come to some sort of agreement about Jason. Despite his obvious love for the boy, Richard could never provide Jason with the guidance he would need once his powers started to emerge. Only Clark could do that. Only Clark could understand.

He hoped that Lois would realize that, and allow him to play some sort of role- however minimal- in their son's life.

Clark sighed as the last beams of sunlight disappeared from view. The night had arrived, and he knew that his peace would soon be interrupted. It was only a matter of time before someone called out for his help and, as much as he wanted to stay there to mull things over, his conscience would not allow him to ignore the cries of an innocent victim.

Drawing a deep breath, he focused his super hearing on the city below, listening for any signs of crime or struggle.

After a few moments, his brow furrowed as a familiar high pitched noise caught his attention. The phone in his new apartment was ringing. He didn't think that anyone had the number yet…

Feeling intrigued and confused, Clark decided that he could spare a minute to answer it. Hoping that no one would be in dire need of help for the next little while, Clark shot down towards the city, wondering who could be calling him and hoping that, just maybe, it was Lois…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois Lane sat on the edge of her bed, fidgeting nervously with a loose thread on her worn quilt. She had attempted to pick up the phone several times but she had not yet mustered up the necessary courage.

"Come on Lane." She muttered, forcing herself to look back up at the beige telephone beside her. "You can do this."

But despite her self assurance, she wasn't so sure.

It was tempting not to call…

Maybe she could ignore what had happened, and prolong her happiness for a few more years.

Maybe, she could put it off and deal with it later.

She didn't want things to change.

She wanted her son to have a normal childhood.

She wanted her family to stay together…

Drawing in a deep shaky breath, Lois turned to glance at the photograph on her bedside table. It was a snapshot of her, Richard and Jason on their family vacation in Los Angeles last year. All three of them had wide smiles on their faces- they had just spent that day on the beach, laughing, playing, and acting like any normal family.

They all looked so happy…

She wondered if they would ever be happy like that again.

As she continued to stare at the image, Lois noticed something that had never seemed important before. They had forgotten their sunscreen that day, and she and Richard both had the unmistakable redness of a sunburn on their cheeks and shoulders. Jason didn't though- his skin was the same even tone that it always was.

Lois drew another slow breath. It suddenly made sense…

Jason hadn't burned that day because he wasn't…normal. Earth's sun couldn't hurt Kryptonians- and that meant that it couldn't hurt Jason…

Turning away from the picture, Lois felt the familiar sensation of nausea overcome her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny what Jason was. Pretty soon, Richard would begin to add up all the details. He would begin to wonder why his son had never had a sunburn, why he was stronger then most kids, why his eyes were such an unnatural shade of blue…

He would figure it out eventually, and despite her hesitation, Lois knew that it was better to begin dealing with the situation before the lies began to swirl out of control.

She couldn't keep the truth from Richard and Jason. They both deserved to know.

But before she told them, she knew that she had to talk to Clark.

Her hand still shaking, Lois reached out and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed Clark's number and listened nervously as it began to ring.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello. Clark Kent speaking."

It was him. She hesitated a moment before responding. She had thought about what she was going to say to him all week, but the sound of his voice had suddenly driven the well rehearsed lines from her mind.

"Hi." She answered softly, unable to hide the quiver in her voice. "It's Lois."

Silence.

"I…I…" she exhaled loudly and forced herself to continue. "Clark, I know. I remember. _Everything._ And we need to talk. About Jason…and us…"

There was another moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"I agree. We have a lot to sort out."

The woman gave a quiet sigh of relief, happy that he had dropped the bumbling reporter guise and made no attempt to deny who he really was. "Richard is out of town," she began again "Can you come tomorrow morning?"

"I have work. It might look suspicious if I don't show up."

"Oh…right…of course…" Lois said quietly, kicking herself for forgetting that he did, in fact, have other obligations.

"Why don't I come by now?"

Her heart rate increased and her body began to shake more then it already was. She had been expecting another night to prepare for this…to think about what she was going to say…

"I…I…suppose that's alright." She answered after almost a minute.

Talking unprepared was better then not talking at all.

"I'll be right there."

Lois placed the phone down, and slowly stood up from the bed. She couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous- facing her new reality was far more intimidating then any undercover assignment or unintentional adventure she had found herself caught up in over the years.

"Hello, Lois."

She turned abruptly to face the source of the voice. He was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, in full superhero garb, his arms folded across his broad chest. To most observers, he would have appeared just as strong and confidant as he always was…but Lois knew better.

She could see it in his eyes.

He was just as nervous as she was.

Lois looked up to meet his gaze. "Make yourself comfortable Clark- I'm guessing that this is going to take awhile..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N** SORRY that took me so long. I started the chapter several times and just couldn't get going. Then I got hooked by Alphie's AMAZING story 'In the Shadow of My Father" (if you haven't read it, read it now) and I simply couldn't focus on my own plot ideas anymore. Plus I work a ridiculous amount of hours. Stupid job.

But enough excuses…I hope this was alright. Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews last time. I hope you haven't totally lost interest. I have big plans, and I hope I'll get a chance to update more often.

Please review!

Cheers!


End file.
